


To moja wizja

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Bezpieczeństwo [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami zbrodnia wydaje się być zbyt osobista, chociaż nie ma się nic wspólnego z ofiarą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To moja wizja

**Author's Note:**

> Test powstał z okazji Tygodni Hannibala zorganizowanego na Gospodzie Pod Złamanym Piórem.

_When the night has come_  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we see  
No I won't be afraid  
No I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me 

_Stand by me_  
Oh, stand by me  
If you're in trouble  
Won't you stand, stand 

_If the sky that we look upon_  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me...  
Stand by me - Mona 

 

― To moja wizja ― kończę w myślach, otwierając oczy. Hannibal patrzy na mnie spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek, a leniwy uśmiech wypływa na jego usta. Przestępuję z nogi na nogę, wciąż nie mogąc przyzwyczaić się do utrzymywania kontaktu wzrokowego przez tak długi czas. Ma on w sobie coś, co hipnotyzuje; może odpowiedzią są bladoniebieskie oczy, otoczone krótkimi, dość jasnymi rzęsami, jednak równie dobrze może chodzić o to, że nie ukrywa tego, iż na każdym kroku mnie analizuje, że go fascynuję… I to nie tylko jako obiekt badawczy numer X, ale żywa osoba. 

― Opowiedz mi, co widziałeś, Will ― mówi, a ja odwracam wzrok, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć głośno tego, o czym obaj dobrze wiemy. 

― Znał sprawcę. Przyjaźnili się w dzieciństwie, a po szkole nadal utrzymywali ze sobą kontakt. Byli umówieni. Szli do któregoś z nich pogadać. ― Milknę, marszcząc brwi. ― Rozmowa z nim zaspokajała jego psychiczne potrzeby, jednak on chciał więcej. ― Poczułem, jak zaciska mi się gardło na wspomnienie doświadczonej wizji. ― I wziął to. 

― Co wziął?

― Posiadł jego ciało, jednak… ― odchrząkam ― dopiero po śmierci. 

― Co wtedy czułeś? 

― Żądzę. Czystą namiętność i potrzebę ― wbijam sobie palce prawej dłoni w przegub drugiej ― dominacji. 

Milczymy przez chwilę; czuję, że nie spuszcza ze mnie wzroku, ale nie jestem w stanie odwdzięczyć się tym samym. 

― Przeraża cię to?

Przyglądam mu się i jestem pewien, że moje spojrzenie musi być wielce wymowne, gdyż Hannibal precyzuje. 

― Przeraża cię wizja uległości, wyobrażenie, że ktoś cię dominuje? 

Dziwię się, że nawet mówiąc o czymś takim, jego głos jest odprężony. Mimowolnie przyjemny dreszcz rozchodzi mi się po plecach, kiedy myślę o tym, jak by to było poczuć się zdominowanym przez Lectera, tańczyć, jak mi zagra. 

_Jakbym już tego nie robił_. 

Nie odpowiadam, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i po raz pierwszy, nie jest to wymuszony na mnie kontakt. Widzę, że rozumie; kiwa mi głową z lekkim uśmiechem, zupełnie, jakby tylko potwierdziły się jego przypuszczenia. Czasami mam wręcz wrażenie, że nie jestem w stanie niczym go zaskoczyć. 

― Powinniśmy zadzwonić po Jacka, kogokolwiek. ― Nie mogę w pełni zmienić tematu, jedynie odciąć się od tej części, której świadomość mnie przeraża.

Chcę uciec, chcę znaleźć się jak najszybciej w domu, otoczony moimi psami. Nie czuję się bezpieczny, nie tym razem. Nie, kiedy morderstwo ma miejsce raptem milę od mojego domu. 

― Masz rację. Załatwię to, a ty idź do domu, Will. Przekażę im wszystko. 

Przeczesuję włosy dłonią, zastanawiając się nad tym, co mówił. Nie powinienem, ale mam wrażenie, że jeszcze kilka minut, a będzie to moja ostatnia sprawa, jakiej się podjąłem. Ostatecznie kiwam głową, odwracając się na pięcie z zamiarem odejścia, kiedy dociera do mnie, jak obezwładniające są emocje, które czuję. 

― Nie zamknę drzwi… ― Niedokończona prośba zawisa między nami, a ja muszę się odwrócić, żeby zobaczyć, jaka będzie reakcja Hannibala. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdzam, że ten wygląda na zadowolonego, kiedy kiwa mi głową. 

Czuję spokój rozlewający się po moim ciele, zupełnie, jakby jego obecność mogła uchronić mnie przed demonami. Uciekam czym prędzej, zupełnie jakbym się obawiał, że może zmienić zdanie. 

*

Kiedy po przyjściu do domu trzeba wyjść z niemałym stadem psów, a później nakarmić je tak, by nie rzuciły się sobie wzajemnie do gardeł, traci się poczucie czasu. Dziwię się więc, kiedy, będąc w łazience, słyszę głos Hannibala, który woła mnie po imieniu. 

Zakręcam kurek z zimną wodą, decydując się na chwilę zwłoki i poddaję moje ciało wrzącej chłoście. Syczę z bólu, poruszając mięśniami. Jeszcze chwila i skóra przyzwyczai się do temperatury, a ja poczuję się czysty, a przynajmniej będę udawał, że tak jest. 

― Will, jesteś tu? ― Pukanie do drzwi. 

― Daj mi chwilę! ― odkrzykuję, odcinając dopływ wody. Stoję tak przez chwilę, ociekając nią, w głębi duszy już tęskniąc za ciepłem. Sięgam po ręcznik i owijam się nim w pasie, po czym rozsuwam kabinę prysznicową w chwili, gdy położenie klamki zmienia się, a drzwi uchylają i, między nimi a futryną, pojawia się dobrze mi znajoma twarz. 

― Och, przepraszam. ― Wcale nie brzmi, jakby było mu przykro. Wręcz przeciwnie, zadowolony uśmieszek na jego twarzy świadczy o czymś zgoła innym, tak samo jak jego obecność w łazience. Krzywię się do niego, stając na ręcznik, który rozłożyłem przed prysznicem. 

― Możesz być spokojny, nie mam zamiaru zabić się pod wpływem emocji. 

Odpowiada mi cichym śmiechem, robiąc jeszcze kilka kroków w moją stronę. 

― Najwyraźniej nie jesteś o tym przekonany, skoro tutaj jestem … ― Zawiesza głos, patrząc na mnie. ― Chyba, że jest jakaś inna przyczyna.

― Daj mi chwilę, zaraz przyjdę ― ucinam, odwracając się do niego tyłem. Czekam chwilę, aż słyszę jego kroki i zamykające się drzwi. Doprawdy, jakbym chciał ze sobą skończyć tylko dlatego, że mordercy to zarazem obrzydliwe i pomysłowe istoty, a ja w momencie przeżywania wizji się z nimi utożsamiam. Przecież to nic takiego. 

O innym powodzie staram się nie myśleć, a stojący za moimi plecami jeleń, prycha wyzywająco.

*

Kiedy w końcu udaje mi się ogarnąć na tyle, by założyć spodnie i luźną koszulkę, wchodzę do salonu i ze zdziwieniem odkrywam, że nie ma tu śladu po moim nocnym gościu. Zamykam oczy, licząc do trzech, by nie dać się porwać emocjom, po czym spokojnym krokiem ruszam do jednego z niewielu pomieszczeń w tym domu, którego nie zamykam na klucz. 

Wchodzę do sypialni i piorunuję siedzącego na moim łóżku Hannibala wzrokiem. Na moje nieszczęście, będąc geniuszem, jest również niesamowicie wręcz irytujący. Jednak jego obecność uzależnia. 

― Myślałem, że poczekasz w salonie. 

― Uznałem, że nie ma to większego sensu, biorąc pod uwagę, że masz naprawdę niewygodne fotele. Muszę przyznać, że jestem mile zaskoczony komfortem, jaki zapewniasz sobie w sypialni, Will.

 _To tylko Hannibal, zignoruj go_ ― powtarzam sobie w myślach, podchodząc do szafki, na którą odkładam okulary. Krzyżuję ręce, po czym patrzę na mężczyznę z uniesionymi brwiami. 

― I co teraz? Zaczniesz zabawiać mnie jakąś rozkoszną historyjką o kobietach nabitych na jelenie rogi, czy dla odmiany porozmawiamy o moim okropnym dzieciństwie, które odbija mi się czkawką? ― Czy mi się wydaje, czy naprawdę powiedziałem to tak ostro, jak chciałem? 

― Wręcz przeciwnie, Will. Zamiast tego porozmawiamy o tym, że zbyt wysoka temperatura wody niekorzystnie wpływa na nasze krążenie. ― Wykrzywia do mnie wargi w parodii uśmiechu, poklepując miejsce obok siebie.

Stoję dalej, uparcie patrząc prosto na niego. Irytuje mnie to, że doskonale wie, iż potrzebuję zwierzyć mu się z każdej sekundy odbytej wizji, że obrazy, które pokazał mi mój mózg, nie chcą mnie opuścić, duszą mnie i ciągną na dno. 

― To ty mi powiedz, o czym będziemy mówić ― zachęca mnie.

― To było okrutne ― szepczę, opadając obok niego. Ma na sobie garnitur, jak zwykle zresztą. Nie powinno mnie to już od dawna dziwić, chociaż niezmiennie tak się dzieje. Sam nie lubię takich strojów, stawiam na wygodę i minimalizm. 

― Wiesz, że jestem tu dla ciebie. Możesz mówić. ― Czuję jego dłoń na moim ramieniu i coś ściska mnie od środka. To nie powinno tak wyglądać. 

― On umierał, kiedy go dopadł. ― Odchrząkam, czując, jak łamie mi się głos. Już dawno nie pojawiła się żadna sprawa, gdzie miałby miejsce gwałt czy inna forma inicjacji seksualnej. 

Właściwie mam wrażenie, że odciąłem się od tego cielesnego aktu lata temu, w momencie, w którym zrozumiałem, jak wielką władzę ma nade mną mój umysł, a co za tym idzie, jak najbardziej się od wszystkich odsunąłem. 

Łzy pieką mnie pod powiekami, gdy pozwalam swojej głowie opaść na pierś. Siedzę tak dokładnie pięćdziesiąt sześć sekund, gdy obca dłoń zmienia swoje położenie, lądując na mojej głowie. 

― Wiem, że to trudne, ale wierzę, że dasz radę. Przezwycięż wizję, Will. Zrób to. Miałeś już do czynienia z gwałtami, to nic nowego. 

Te słowa spadają na mnie jak niewidzialne ciosy, raniąc głębiej, niżbym tego oczekiwał. Właśnie to jest kluczem. 

― To nie był gwałt. I on też to zrozumiał, gdzieś w trakcie, dlatego tak go zmasakrował. 

Gładząca mnie dłoń zamiera, a ja podnoszę głowę, by spojrzeć na zastygłego w dość dziwnej pozycji _przyjaciela_. 

― Doprawdy? 

― Tak. On to akceptował, chciał takiego kontaktu. Żyłby, gdyby… ― Uderzam zaciśniętą pięścią w ramę łóżka, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu. Tym razem nie jest to żaden seryjny morderca, a omotany obsesją, dziką rządzą, człowiek. 

― Powiedz więc, Will, co cię przeraża? Być może brzydzi?

― Co? ― Nie rozumiem, do czego pije. 

― Nie oszukuj się, nie przejmujesz się dlatego, że ten człowiek żyłby, gdyby tylko jego _partner_ potrafił uporać się z własnymi lękami. Każde morderstwo jest złe, niemal zawsze jedna ze stron jest niewinna. Dlaczego więc teraz? Brzydzi cię wizja takiego seksu, Will? Czy może wręcz przeciwnie, emocje naszego mordercy są twoimi własnymi? 

Zrywam się z łóżka na te podłe insynuacje. Nie ma prawa mnie oskarżać, nie w tym przypadku. Trzęsę się na całym ciele, zaciskając pięści. 

Nie kiedy jest tak blisko prawdy. 

Czuję się odsłonięty i mój umysł zalewa fala wściekłości, której kontrola wymaga ode mnie ogromnej energii i samokontroli, a odkąd utrzymująca się od kilku dni gorączka, nie schodzi poniżej trzydzieści osiem stopni, jest to znacznie trudniejsze. Mam ochotę się na niego rzucić i pokazać mu wściekłość i niemoc, którą przepełniona była scena zbrodni. Przez chwilę nie wiem, czyje tak naprawdę jest to pragnienie, czy wciąż jeszcze jestem odpowiedzialny za moje pragnienia, czy towarzyszący mi wszędzie profil Garreta Jacoba Hobbesa, potęguje moją złość, podtykając mi co makabryczniejsze wizje tego, jak mogę sprawić, by dać upust emocjom. 

― Spójrz na siebie, Will. Nie jesteś taki. 

― Jaki? ― charczę, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. 

― Zły ― odpowiada, jakby to załatwiało całą sprawę i podnosi się. ― Zaryzykowałbym natomiast stwierdzenie, że spragniony bliskości ― mówi, podchodząc do mnie. ― Powiedz mi, co siedzi w twojej głowie.

Przełykam ślinę, cofając się o krok. Czyżby sugerował? Nie, nie mógł. Nigdy nic… Nagle przypominam sobie te wszystkie razy, kiedy znajdował pretekst, by mnie dotknąć…albo wtedy, kiedy pochylił się nade mną i mnie powąchał, co wydało mi się najdziwniejszą rzeczą, jaką psychiatra mógł zrobić. 

Kiedy staje przede mną i łapie mnie pod brodę, przełykam ślinę, unosząc na niego spojrzenie moich ciemnych oczu. Stoimy tak przez chwilę w ciszy, raptem kilka uderzeń serca, a ja mam wrażenie, że zdążyłem rozłożyć sobie obecną sytuację na czynniki pierwsze. Jedyne do czego udaje mi się dojść, nim Hannibal robi jeszcze jeden krok w moją stronę, to, że podobna relacja nie jest dobrym pomysłem między lekarzem, a jego pacjentem. 

― Boisz się, Will? 

Kręcę głową niezdolny do czegokolwiek innego. Przełykam szybko ślinę, kiedy nachyla się tak, że nasze usta dzieli raptem kila cali. 

― Przecież nie chcesz tego, nie jesteś taki ― szepcze, po czym zaczyna się wycofywać, jednak już wtedy jest dla mnie za późno. Nagle dopadają mnie wszystkie, strącone w głąb mojego umysłu obrazy, osobowości, zbrodnie które popełniłem cudzymi rękami, myśli, których nigdy nie chciałbym doświadczyć… Cudze emocje, motywacje i uczucia; już nie wiem gdzie kończę się ja, a zaczynają tkwiący w moim umyśle psychopaci, kiedy idę krok w krok za Hannibalem, aż jego plecy dotykają ściany, a on sam patrzy na mnie uważnym, bystrym spojrzeniem. Czuję, że wciąż jest kilka kroków przede mną. 

― Kim jesteś, Will?

W odpowiedzi pokonuję dzielącą nas odległość, nakrywając jego suche usta swoimi. Momentalnie odpycha mnie, zmieniając nasze pozycje tak, że teraz ja czuję za plecami ścianę, bez której prawdopodobnie osunąłbym się już na ziemię. Przez chwilę żaden z nas nie wykonuje ruchu, gdy nagle Hannibal rozchyla wargi. Bierze między nie moją dolną, ssąc na tyle mocno, bym poczuł przyjemny ból, po czym odsuwa się z leniwym uśmiechem, a ja unoszę dłoń i przesuwam palcem po pulsującej wardze. 

Przymykam powieki, pod obezwładniającym uczuciem, gdy nagle mój umysł wypełniają obrazy nabitego na pal Hannibala. 

Nagle mam ochotę złapać mężczyznę za krawat, wpić się w jego usta i wziąć na miejscu, wbijając jego ciało na wystające ze ściany, ostre…

― Stop! ― Otwieram oczy, uzmysławiając sobie, że Lecter wciąż stoi niedaleko mnie, obserwując mnie z uwagą. 

― To ― zaczyna, a jego wzrok świdruje mnie na wylot. Czuję się nagi, mam wrażenie, że nic się przed nim nie ukryje, już nie.

― Trzeba powtórzyć. Zgadzam się. ― Nie wierzę, że te słowa wychodzą z moich ust. Nie panuję nad sobą, czuję słodkawy posmak krwi. Mrugam szybko, nie mogąc uwierzyć w irracjonalność tej sytuacji. Co powiedziałby Jack? Oszalałem, to pewne. 

Jednak w chwili, gdy moje usta są miażdżone przez zachłanne wargi Hannibala, nie chcę myśleć ani o Jacku, ani o mordercach, ani o niczym innym, co nie jest związane z tu i teraz. 

Oddaję pocałunek równie intensywnie, wreszcie odważając się unieść dłoń i dotknąć jego twarzy. Czuję się, jakbym chciał tym gestem upewnić się, że jest on prawdziwy, a nie kolejnym koszmarem, w który dałem się wciągnąć. 

Mocne, sprowadzające mnie do porządku ugryzienie w wargę, które wyraźnie mówi mi, kto jest tu górą, upewnia mnie, że chociaż nie jest lekarstwem na moje demony, to ta chwila jest najprawdziwszą, jaka mnie ostatnio spotkała. Dlatego też potrzebuję poczuć go całym sobą; tak jak mówił, jestem żałosną istotą, potrzebującą silnej ręki. Która będzie prowokować i prowokować, by poczuć słodki smak kary. 

Kiedy w końcu akceptuję tę myśl, ujmuję jego twarz w obie dłonie, by przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej, zupełnie jakby od tego zależało moje życie. I w głębi mojego racjonalnego _ja_ wiem, że właśnie tak jest.


End file.
